Liz and Nathan
by notenoughlove
Summary: This was a one-shot that I wanted to make a little longer. Liz escapes Ric by leaving him at the altar. Nathan is standing by ready to take her to Vegas and marry her. They marry and strike it rich. They fall for each other and move to Los Angeles. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

This follows one of my one-shots of Nathan and Liz getting married to keep her from Ric. They settle in California and start a new life. She has no children and she paints for a living. I hope you like it. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC.

Liz and Nathan flew to Las Vegas when Liz skipped out of her wedding to Ric. She needed to get away from Ric because he was way too controlling. She knew that if she married him that he would never let her go. He would either have her locked up or he would kill her if she tried to leave.

Liz talked to Jason because he was her best friend. Jason told her that he couldn't help her but she needed to find someone that she could marry that neither Ric or Sonny could go after. That is when Jason thought of Nathan and Dante. She knew not to ask Dante because he was in love with Lulu and about to marry her. Nathan was in love with Maxie so she wasn't so sure about asking him either. She would have to leave Port Charles but Ric could find her.

Liz went to see Nathan to see if he could help her get out of town. "Nathan, I need a favor. I must leave Port Charles and I need to do it tomorrow or flee the wedding the next day. I can't marry Ric. I don't love him and he scares me. I need help."

"How about going to some big city where you can just blend in. There are a lot of cities like that or you could go to a small town but I think people would notice you faster. I say you find someone in Vegas and get married. That way, your last name will change and then you can alter your appearance in some way."

"Can you help me get to Las Vegas? Once, I am there you can go back home." Nathan looked at her and realized that he could help her and help himself. He loved Maxie but he knew that down the road, he would not be enough for her and that she would break his heart.

"I can do you one better. I can marry you there. I have been thinking about Maxie a lot and I know that deep down I am not enough for her. I would try but it will not be enough."

"Are you sure that you want to do that? You are a great guy but I don't want you to feel that you should do this to protect me. I can figure it out once I get there."

The two of them chatted a little longer and figured out a plan for her wedding day. Nathan bought the plane tickets and had his vehicle ready to pick Elizabeth up at the church. He didn't tell anybody about his plan because if he did, it wouldn't have worked. Elizabeth trusted Nathan to pick up her suitcases. He had everything ready, he just needed the bride.

Elizabeth got ready for her fake wedding. Well it was her real wedding but she wasn't going to go thru with it. Emily helped her get ready. Emily was her best friend and she knew that she was making a big mistake but she wouldn't say anything.

Elizabeth started to get ready. The thing that no one noticed was what she was wearing on under the gown. She had on her jeans, t-shirt and her sneakers. Her gown was pretty but it wasn't something that she would really want to wear. She knew what Ric liked and bought it. It was a little loose and so it would be easy to take off. She made sure that the room she picked to get ready in was close to the doors to get out of the church.

Elizabeth didn't want to have anyone walk her down the aisle. She did ask that someone knock on her door when the wedding march started to play. She planned on being outside already halfway to the airport by then.

She wanted to say goodbye to Emily first and then she would run. "Emily, there is something that I need from you. Stall for five minutes for me. I can't marry Ric. I don't love him. I am leaving town and never coming back. I will get in touch with you when it is safe. I love you so much. You are my best friend and I know that you and Nik will get together. Please be happy for me and say a prayer that Ric never finds me."

Emily looked at her best friend and knew that it was for the best. "Good luck. I love you and I will protect you for if you need. Go, and be safe."

Emily knew that Elizabeth would be fine but she knew that her best friend needed a head start. She heard her cue and she was going to play it off for as long as she could. She walked down the aisle and tripped hitting her head on one of the pews. There was blood and Emily looked like she was going to pass out.

Elizabeth heard the commotion and made a run for it. She threw off her wedding gown and left it behind the steps. She ran towards Nathan's pick-up truck and got in. She kissed him as two of Ric's guards came around the church. They went right by the pick-up truck and didn't even see the wedding gown. Elizabeth was able to throw it somewhere the men wouldn't look for it.

They made it to the airport and had just enough time to check-in and go through security. They were going first class so they could board as soon as they got to the gate. The plane was soon taking off and then the real fun began.

Emily got up and felt dizzy. Ric looked over her head and expected to see Elizabeth any minute. Nik, Lucky, and Jason went to see how Emily was doing. She pretended to feel faint so Lucky went to get Emily some water. "Is Elizabeth gone? I hope that you didn't take it too far when you tried to help her and you really hurt yourself."

"Jason, what was I supposed to do. She needed my help and why are you not surprised?"

"I was the one that told her she needed to leave if she didn't really love Ric. I know Liz and she is scared to death of him and rightfully so. She had to leave or he would make her life here a living hell."

"You are right about that. I think that I gave her enough time. She seemed to have everything under control. At least, I hope so."

Ric went to check on Elizabeth and found the room she was in, empty. He started shouting and soon his guards were by him. "How could you let her get away? I hired you both to make sure she didn't slip out of the church. You two can go. You are both fired."

Ric then went to his brother Sonny. "I need help finding Elizabeth. She couldn't have gotten far. When I find her, she is going to pay for making me look foolish. I think that we should start with your buddy, Jason. He probably knows where she went. He probably helped her escape."

Sonny went over to see Jason and Emily. "How are you feeling, Emily? You look like you are going to have a good shiner there. I wonder if it was worth it so Elizabeth could escape my brother."

Jason was mad because he was accusing his sister. "Sonny, I think you need to apologize to my sister for what you just said. No one should be forced into marrying someone as low as your brother, Ric. I am glad that Elizabeth had time to figure out that she didn't want to marry that asshole. You know how I feel about him and I know I can't touch him because he is your brother but I wouldn't wish anyone on him, especially not Elizabeth."

"Jason, did you help Elizabeth escape today? I need to know that I can trust you and that is something that I can't tolerate. You made Ric look like an ass in front of everyone. When you do something like that to my brother, it is like you are doing it to me. Do you understand?"

"I do completely. I did not help Elizabeth escape but if she would have asked me, I would have. I don't blame her for leaving and I am sure that she is somewhere safe where Ric can't touch her."

"Okay. I will ask this one more time? Where is that bitch? She needs to be found and then dealt with. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do. I don't know where she is going but if I did know, I wouldn't tell you anyway. You are my best friend but you don't own me. If you think that we should part ways, remember I own 90% of the company. I had to take over a lot of things when you were presumed dead. I also had to help you out of a lot of tight dealings and because of that, I had to get more control of the company. I will buy out your 10% but not a penny more. I will call Diane and have her get on that."

"I don't believe anything that you are saying to me. I know that I own a lot more of the company than that. I will get in touch with Bernie and Diane. This is going to be settled as soon as possible."

When the plane landed in Chicago, both Nathan and Liz breathed a sigh of relief. They knew that the only way to protect themselves was to get married and leave their lives behind. The first thing that they did was say their goodbyes to the people they loved in Port Charles.

Nathan called Dante to say goodbye. He was his best friend and he wanted to tell him before that but he couldn't do it. Ric was his uncle and Sonny his father. He had already put his notice in at work and so did Elizabeth. Epiphany knew why and told her good luck. She went to her bank and took everything of value with her.

Nathan did the same. There was nothing left in Port Charles that either of them had to worry about but Nathan felt bad because of Maxie. He called her up after talking to Dante. "Maxie, when you hear your voicemail tonight, I will be gone. I have fallen in love with someone else and I have left Port Charles. I know that we were never going to be able to make each other happy. You need more from me, then I can give you. I just want you to know that I will treasure every moment that we have had together. I want you to be happy."

Nathan, then took his cell phone and threw it away. Elizabeth called Nik and Emily to tell them goodbye. She thanked them for being there when she needed them. She told them that she was safe and that there was no need to call back because she was throwing the phone away. She did text Jason and told him thank you for everything that you have done for me. She also told him that she would love him always.

Once Jason read the message, he deleted it. He knew that she would get another phone because she would be traced to anywhere she was going with her cell phone. The tracker stopped in Chicago. Whoever Ric hired to find her would come up with a dead end after making it there.

The next part of the trip was the best part. Liz felt such relief with being away from Port Charles and just realized how lucky she was to be with Nathan. He was strong and very capable. She knew that the two of them once they got married, needed to figure out where they were going too next.

They got off the plane in Las Vegas and headed to the strip. They arrived at one of the most beautiful casinos on the strip. The casino itself was beautiful and it had its own wedding chapel. Nathan fell in love with their hotel room, the minute they walked in the door. Elizabeth was excited and a bit nervous. They had a couple of drinks on the plane and now they were in the hotel room. She really felt that she knew what she was doing up until this point. Now, she was lost. She really liked Nathan and the sexual attraction was there. She just wanted a bit more.

The two of them got changed and then went down to the chapel. They talked to the owners and they got to pick out their wedding outfits. Elizabeth saw the cutest white dress. It was form fitting and it looked like she was made for it. She found the gown, shoes, and her bouquet. She had her make-up redone and her hair touched up. Nathan found a nice tuxedo to wear for the ceremony. They had video of the wedding and photographs. Once the ceremony was done, they received their license and thanked the couple.

Nathan and Elizabeth then went to get something to eat. They were happy but Elizabeth felt like she was forgetting something. They drank a little more and then headed up to their room.

Elizabeth looked at Nathan and knew that she made a great decision asking Nathan for help. She looked up at him and pulled him down for his kiss. The two of them took it slow at first with the kissing. Then Nathan helped Elizabeth out of her outfit and looked at his beautiful new wife. She smelled so good and looked like a goddess before him. She helped him undress and then the two of them got a little shy. Nathan turned off the lights and they two of them kissed goodnight with Elizabeth falling asleep on Nathan's chest.

Liz started to stir and when she did, she started to really see Nathan for who he is to her and that she was his wife. She felt very overwhelmed and a little shy but the minute he woke up, she felt something change between the two of them.

Nathan started to kiss Elizabeth who he nicknamed Lizzie. She was his wife and he wanted to know how she felt when he was inside of her. He had always wondered what she would be like in bed but now, he finally had his chance. His kisses started to deepen and then he could hear her start to moan. His hands started to touch and feel every inch of her amazing body. He touched, kissed and sucked his way down her body. She was getting so turned on that she couldn't say anything even if she wanted too.

The way Lizzie turned him on was like something he never imagined. She had a way about her that when she touched him, he could feel it deep inside of him. She got a bit more brazen and she straddled him. She felt him go inside of her and it was like he was made for her. She started slowly and worked her magic on him. He could feel that he was right on the edge. She started to pull back a little more and slowed him down a bit. She then revved the two of them up again making sure that he hit every tiny nerve that they both felt everything. She knew that she was about to cum and so she sped it up for him too. He was right about to go over the edge and he couldn't stop even if he wanted too.

The two of them went over the edge at the same time. Then Lizzie looked down at her hand and saw the beautiful ring that Nathan had bought for her. She had found him a nice matching wedding band but she wished that she could have gotten him something a little nicer.

The next morning, Nathan looked at his Lizzie and decided that the two of them needed to figure out where they were going to next. Lizzie wanted to go to Los Angeles and do her art. She knew that sooner or later, Ric would find her but she wanted to be established by then so he couldn't hurt her or Nathan.

They found a place for rent that they could afford to start off but fate had decided to help them a little. The two of them went down to the casino and decided to play a little. Nathan went to play some poker and Liz went to play some black jack. They both took a hundred dollars and they had left the rest of their money in their hotel room.

Nathan had played poker before but it was all in fun. Lady luck was smiling on him for the first few hours of play. He took that hundred dollars and turned it into a thousand dollars. He knew that it was best to leave ahead instead of trying to win more and maybe lose it back to the house.

Lizzie had an even better streak. She played for an hour and turned her hundred dollars to ten thousand dollars. She then went to one of the slot machines and put a hundred-dollar bill inside the machine. It was one of the multi-line and multi-player. The jackpot on it was over twenty-five million dollars. She did the maximum on it and then the bells started to go off on it. Lizzie West was now a multi-millionaire.

Nathan saw his wife had just won the big jackpot. He knew that everyone in Port Charles was going to find out that the two of them were now married. The managers of the casino were there to congratulate the new couple. There were a lot of photographs taken of the beautiful young couple. He looked like he could be an actor or a model. She looked like someone on a cover of a magazine but together they were breath-taking.

Nathan knew that the photograph of the two of them hitting the jackpot would make it to the press in Port Charles. They needed to get out of Las Vegas and fast. He just wanted one more night and tomorrow they would rent a car to Los Angeles.

The photo of the couple did reach Port Charles and Ric was livid. He could not believe that his Elizabeth talked the cop into marrying her in Las Vegas. The other thing that he was upset about was how good the couple looked. She looked happy being with him. She never looked like that with him.

Jason and Sonny both saw the picture of the young couple. Jason was happy that she got far away from Port Charles and married Nathan. He also saw that they had hit the jackpot so they could get on with their lives and not have to worry about money for a little while. That would give them time to figure out what they wanted to do.

Sonny knew that Jason did not help her when he saw that she married Nathan. He didn't want to help his brother because he didn't want to get involved with hurting a cop. He didn't need the exposure that would happen if he tried to do away with either one of them. He knew his brother was obsessed so he just let him do what he wanted.

Ric took the first plane to Las Vegas that he could get on. He landed in Las Vegas and went straight to the casino. He saw Nathan and Elizabeth having dinner in one of the newer restaurants in the hotel. Ric went up to Elizabeth and slapped her and grabbed her out of the booth. Nathan stood up and that was when he saw Ric's gun. Elizabeth also saw Ric's gun and she knew that she needed to do something so that Nathan and she would be safe.

There were dozens of witnesses that saw what had happened. It was also on video tape. Security was going into the restaurant and they got everyone out safely except for Ric, Nathan and Elizabeth. The cops and SWAT were called in but they were not needed. Ric was solely focused on Elizabeth. She knew what buttons to push and Nathan trusted her to do what she needed to get away but also give him room to take the gun away from Ric.

"Ric, you need to understand that I will never go with you. I am happily married and tomorrow, Nathan and I plan on starting our new life together. We plan on going far away from Las Vegas and start our lives wherever we land. I was thinking Italy or maybe France. Nathan wants to go to Australia. We haven't figured it out but we have our passports and we have the money, so the world is there for us to take in and see."

"You are never going to leave this restaurant with him. I will kill you both first before you get to have your happy ending. I don't care what happens to me because you have already ruined my life. I loved you, Elizabeth. I was willing to give you the world and you threw it back in my face. How could you do that? I trusted you and you ripped my heart out. If something happens to me, then my brother will go after the two of you. You will always be on the run. I am not worried because I plan on ending you two myself."

When Elizabeth had, Ric talking, Nathan came up from behind him and could grab Ric's gun before Ric even realized where he was. It was then that Ric took out his knife and put it to Elizabeth's throat. "If I can't have her, then no one can have her."

He went to slit Elizabeth's throat when Nathan shot Ric in the head. Ric fell and Elizabeth could get away. She had a tiny nick on her throat but she was okay. Other than that, she was alive and that was all the Nathan cared about in the moment.

Ric did not die but he was taken away to the hospital. The security saw that Nathan did everything that he could to keep everyone safe. He was considered a hero. Nathan told security that he just left Port Charles and he was a cop there. He just wanted to make sure that his wife was safe from her crazy ex-boyfriend. When Ric was better, he was going to jailed for attempted murder.

Lizzie was so happy about the way things had happened there. The manager had upgraded their room to the penthouse suite. They decided on staying a few more days and have fun on the strip. They were going to take in a few shows and then they were going to continue to Los Angeles.

Elizabeth knew that she was falling in love with her husband. The past few days were magical. She felt treasured and loved from the most incredible man that she had ever met. She knew that her life was free from Ric Lansing and knew that Sonny would not go after them. Jason would destroy Sonny before he would let Sonny do that.

The two of them did get in touch with their friends in Port Charles. Nathan was happy when he found out that Maxie was going with Spinelli. She was moving to Portland to be with him and their daughter, Georgie.

Lizzie got in touch with Emily, Nik, and Jason. She told them about what happened to Ric and that they were moving to Los Angeles. They were happy for her and especially that her and Nathan hit it big in Vegas and they looked so cute and happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

They found a cute little house to buy in the Hollywood hills. The house was not far from the Hollywood sign and Elizabeth fell in love with the house and art studio. It was just the two of them right then and she knew that the two of them wanted children someday.

The house had two bedrooms and bathrooms. The kitchen was a wrap-a-round and it had everything that a good cook should have except for the cook part. Lizzie could bake a great batch of brownies but could burn water. She wanted or she needed to take cooking lessons so she could finally be the kind of wife that someone like Nathan deserved.

Nathan had no clue what he wanted to do with his new life. He knew that he could go back into police work but leaving Port Charles, made he think that he needed a fresh start. The house had a beautiful pool and it was fenced in so the neighbors could not get in or see into the back yard unless they were using binoculars.

The art studio was on the other side of the pool. There was also a pool house that you could use to change into your swimsuit or guests could use it to sleep there. There was a gym in the basement of the house and it still had a few pieces of the gym equipment left from the previous owner. Nathan just had to clean it up a little and do a few adjustments.

The other side of the basement had the best mancave that Nathan had ever seen. There was a bar, entertainment center, pool table and a pinball machine. The previous owners had left in a hurry and left a lot of junk but also some nice surprises for the newlyweds. The bedroom had to be redone. The guest bedroom was not as bad as the master bedroom. They found a company that could take any of the things that Nathan and Liz did not want and send it to the dump or restore it. There were a few pieces that Liz was going to keep in the art studio and refinish them. She liked that they were older pieces with some history to them. She knew how to turn an old piece of furniture into a treasure.

The carpet was taken out of the whole house and then the contractors came in and refinished all the floors so the hardwood shone through. The floors were beautiful. It was going to take a few weeks before the house was where Liz wanted it to be. She remodeled both bedrooms and bathrooms. She redid all the floors and then had opened the first floor so she could see from the kitchen to the front door. She had also had some of the rooms painted to make the rooms look bigger and brighter. Nate was amazed by how much Liz worked to make their new place feel like a true home.

"Okay, now that we have done all this work, I want a dog. I love the shows about rescue dogs. I think that it would be a great way to help the shelter and we could have a one of a kind dog. I know that it is a lot better than buying a puppy from one of the puppy mills."

"I think that it is great. I have called my mother and told her about our new place. I know how you feel about her but she is starting to grow on me. I think that once the bedrooms and bathrooms are finished we should invite her over for a few weeks."

"Okay. I think that will be fine. I have called Emily and Nik and told them where we live and gave them our phone numbers. I know that you have called Dante and talked to your mother. She can come here now if she wants. I will just hide out in the art studio. When my friends come here, you can hide in either the mancave or the gym."

"I think that we should get a rescue dog. I am thinking a nice German Shephard. We need a good guard dog."

Nate had also begun to feel that he needed to do something with his life. He had a lot of fun with Liz on making their home unique and theirs. He had heard a lot about flipping houses and decided that he would try it out. He loved working with his hands and helped do a lot of the construction on their home. Liz was great at the interior design of the home and the landscaping.

The area that he picked to flip houses was a little different than the ordinary flip. He had found some great finds in the Malibu area. The one that he fell in love with was on the beach and had just a little bit of land. The house itself was in bad shape. There were a few things that had to be done first before even thinking about design. The contractor that did their home was going to be his partner in the flips. He trusted him and he knew that he had what it took to do the job. His contractor, Robert went down to Malibu with him to talk about what had to be done to start the project.

There must be new plumbing and electrical throughout the house. The foundation was sound so that was a plus. New flooring had to be put in and then they could figure out what to do with the designing of the house.

Nathan bought the property and brought Liz over to see it. Liz knew that the house needed a lot of work but she could see that the work would be worth it. The house was purchased for a million dollars and a good two million was going to be put into it so it could be sold. It took Nathan, Liz and the contractors two months to flip the house. When it was all said, and done, Nathan knew that it would never be sold. This house was twice the size of the one they lived in and a lot more Nate and Liz than the one in the Hollywood Hills.

The home in the hills was put up for sale and they moved to the one in Malibu. Nate knew that the two of them had found their calling. The only thing that the house in Malibu did not have was an art studio but there was plenty of room for her to do her painting and her photography.

Their first year living in Malibu, the couple had flipped four houses in Malibu. They made over fifty million in those four flips. Liz had a great eye when it came to interior design. She also kept painting and some of the paintings that were used for the staging were bought by the new owners. She also did some amazing photography that was also bought by the new owners of the homes.

Nate and Liz had a great life in California but of course sometimes, the past comes back to haunt you. Ric was let out of jail in Las Vegas. He went back to Port Charles where he and his brother schemed to get back at the happy couple. The problem with that was the fact that Jason was still working with Sonny.

Sonny wanted Jason to go to Malibu and spy on the couple. He wanted Jason to kidnap Elizabeth and bring her back to Port Charles. Jason was still friends with Elizabeth and Nathan so he knew where they lived. He also knew that Elizabeth was happy there and she needed to be left alone.

"Sonny, I am not going to help you or Ric get revenge on someone who hasn't done anything to you. Ric is an asshole and deserved to be left at the altar. He wants to control her and she is not the type of person to be controlled. Life here without your brother has been a lot better for you and for me. Just leave them alone. They are on the other side of the country. They don't even visit here."

"I want you to get that bitch and bring her here. I am ordering you to do this."

"I am not your slave and I own more of this company than you do. We have already been over this. Elizabeth is not someone that will hurt you and I will not hurt her. She is my sister's best friend. Emily goes to see Liz all the time. You need to tell your brother to back off."

"Okay! I see that I am getting nowhere with you. I will send someone else to get her. She will be coming back and she will pay. You do what you have to do but I am going to do what I have to do for my family."

Jason was shocked but he knew what he needed to do. He called in a favor from Maximus. He needed a few men that would go with him to Malibu and help Liz and Nathan.

"Maximus, I need your help. I have a situation that is going to go bad for a good friend of mine and my sister. She has not done anything to Sonny but she did leave his brother at the altar. The man is crazy and he will torment this poor woman till she is either dead or crazy. Can I get your help? I just need to help her disappear?"

"I know who you are talking about. You are talking about Lizzie West and her husband, Nathan. They do the flips in Malibu. I have even bought a property from them. She still remembers us and made me a batch of her brownies. She was also good to my sons. I am glad that they are back here with us and not working for Sonny anymore. I think that what happened after the wedding that didn't happen, Sonny was not someone to work for anymore. I guess you did to keep an eye on him."

"You are right about that. I am glad that Max and Milo are doing well. Can you help me?"

"Yes, I will have Max and Milo go check out the beach house in Malibu and I can have them talk to Elizabeth and Nathan. I will bring them here so Ric and Sonny know that they can't be touched because they will be under my protection."

"Thank you for that. I will be flying to Malibu this afternoon and have them get ready. I know that they will not be happy but once she knows Ric is loose, she will go. I will also be needing a new job."

"I would love to have you work for me here in Palmero. You will be safe too and your family."

Liz was staging another one of the houses that she and Nathan had flipped. It was beautiful. Not as beautiful as their home but close. She knew that she was being watched and when she saw Jason she felt a bit better.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but you have to leave Malibu. Max and Milo will be here tonight and we are taking you and Nathan to Italy. Ric is out of prison and wants revenge. Sonny will do anything to make his brother happy so we have to act fast."

Liz started to cry. She loved her life in Malibu but she knew that Jason was right. There was no since fighting Ric and Sonny. She got on her phone and called Nathan.

"Nathan, you have to come back home. We have an emergency. Don't tell anyone that you are going home but we need to get out of Malibu tonight. Ric is on the loose and Sonny wants me back in Port Charles. Jason is here to take us to Italy. We will be under the protection of Max and Milo's father. Max and Milo are on their way here to pick us up."

"Okay. I am on my way now. Don't cry. It will be alright." Jason walked into Liz's home. It was so beautiful and peaceful there. He wished that she could stay and be safe there but he knew that it wouldn't happen.

Liz's dog, Lady came over to lick her face. She loved her dog and wondered what she was going to do with her. She couldn't leave her behind. Jason looked at her and called Maximus. He told him about their dog, and Maximus told Jason that she could bring them with them but she would have to be put in a kennel in storage.

Liz and Jason took Lady to the vet to get her something for her to travel and get her any shots that she might need for her travels. The vet was a sweet guy who took care of Lady since they got the rescue dog. "Okay, Lady. I am going to give you shot and then I am going to give, Liz here something so that you can sleep on your way to Italy."

Liz thanked her vet and then they purchased a kennel to put on the plane. She wanted to cry. She went and started to pack. She took what she could and knew that she would have to leave the rest behind. She had all their important papers including their passports. They had been living in Malibu for a couple of years. They were becoming a part of the community and thinking about having children. Her favorite paintings and photos she had packed to be shipped overseas. The furniture was something that they could always get again but there were some things that couldn't be replaced.

Nathan got home about the same time that Liz got back from the vet. He helped her pack their things and had a shipping company come and pack up some of their favorite things to be shipped to Palmero.

Max and Milo were there around seven that night. They got Lady into her kennel and gave her something to help her sleep. She was put in last so she would be first to come off the plane. They made it onto the plane when Jason got a phone call from Sonny.

"I heard that you went to Maximus for help. How could you go behind my back and do this? The five families have told me that since Elizabeth and Nathan are under Maximus's protection that we can go after them. I also heard that you are under his protection. You know how I feel about loyalty. You know that you will never be able to come back to Port Charles. Maybe, Emily will make a good wife for my brother. She is a lot like Elizabeth, right. Did you put your whole family under protection?"

"You know I did Sonny. You can't touch anyone that I have under my protection. The five families and Maximus are protecting us. I hope your brother is worth the trouble he is causing you. Goodbye Sonny."

The plane refueled up in New Jersey and then they were off to Italy. Liz had heard what Sonny had said to Jason. "You don't think that they would hurt Emily, do you? I could not live with myself if they went after my best friend because of me."

"Liz, look at me. I promise you that Sonny will not go after my sister. He just said that to get me upset. He would have gone after you and Nathan in a heartbeat if I didn't step in and do what I did. Just so you know, you are worth it. I am so happy for the two of you. You had a great life there in California. You both made a great partnership and I can tell that you both really love each other. The two of you are going to be safe. If Sonny gets out of hand, then he will get what he deserves and so will Ric. Hopefully, the two of you won't have to be in Italy long, just think of this as an extended vacation. Your company will still be there when you get back and you can always skype with the contractors. You just can't go back till it is safe in the states."

"Thank you, Jason. I appreciate everything that you have done for both my wife and myself. I am so glad that we have you on our side. I know if not, Lizzie would be in Port Charles and I would probably be dead. I know how this all works. Sonny wouldn't have let me live. Lizzie would be married to a man she hates and he would never let her go."

"You are welcome and you are right about those two. I am sorry that my life has touched you like this."

The rest of the flight, the three of them were caught up in their own thoughts. The plane landed in the early afternoon in Palmero. Liz got off the plane and it was so beautiful there. She was in Italy, somewhere she had always wanted to go with Jason. It just seemed surreal to be there. They went to cargo hold so they could get Lady. The hold was opened and Lady was so excited to be back with Liz and Nathan.

Lady, ran straight for Liz. She was happy to be free and then she went to Nathan. Jason laughed when Nathan started to pout because Lady went to Liz first. They gathered their things and Maximus had his men pick up his new guests.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a year to get things back to where Liz and Nathan could move back to Malibu. The five families had enough of Sonny and Ric. Jason and Liz got close again but only as friends. Jason became a silent partner to Nathan. He was the go between Nathan and his contractor. Nathan and Liz would pick the houses and would turn them to homes. Jason would check on the work to make sure that things were going on schedule. Liz still did the interior design work and the landscaping.

Liz kept up with her photography and painting. She loved living in Palmero with the Giambettis but she missed her home in California. Jason fell in love with Milo's cousin, Isabella. She was tiny and petite. She spoke only a small amount of English but since Jason spoke fluent Italian, it was not a problem. She was like Elizabeth in looks but she could cook. No matter how hard she tried, she was limited in what she could make until she moved to Palmero. There were plenty of women around who loved to cook and they helped Elizabeth out a lot when it came to cooking Italian.

Nathan and Elizabeth also learned to speak fluent Italian because it was needed when they went into town. Most of the townsfolk did not speak English or it was very limited. The two of them went with Milo, Max and Jason all over Europe. It helped a lot in their flips because they met designers and learned a lot about the products made in Italy, France, Spain and Greece.

Liz was able to network and she made some great contacts while she was on her travels. She photographed everywhere they went and made a catalogue of the places they went too and a list of places to buy from and who to stay away from on their travels.

Jason had got in touch with his family back home and found out that Sonny was still threatening to take Emily away and give her to Ric to force Jason's hand. Nik took control and Emily and Nik went to Greece and were married there. They stayed in Europe and often met up with Elizabeth and her entourage while they traveled around the continent. They also went to places in South America, Asia and Africa.

There was a price on Sonny's head because of helping his brother, Ric. It took a couple of months but one of the families neutralized Ric. They made it look like a car accident but everyone knew why it happened and how it happened.

Sonny was a bit harder to get but they decided on letting him get caught and sent to jail. There were enough enemies there to take care of him. Sonny made it for about five months in prison before someone took him out.

When word came out about Sonny's death, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. There was no more threat and so everyone could go back home. The problem was some of them decided to stay. Max and Milo were doing great working with their father. Emily and Nik were happy in Greece and expecting their first child.

Elizabeth and Nathan were ready to go back to California but they did learn a lot while they were in Italy. It helped them both grow and Liz learned to cook. She also found out that she was pregnant shortly before Ric was taken out. Now that Sonny was no longer a problem too, they could go home.

"I don't know how to thank you for all things that you have done for my husband and myself. I have learned so much and now I can take my new skills home with me. I do want you all to come visit us in Malibu. We have plenty of room and we are right on the Pacific Ocean. I promise to bake some brownies and show you all my new paintings."

Margaretta felt that she was losing a daughter. She loved teaching Elizabeth how to cook. She felt like the young couple came at the right time because things were getting a bit slow in Palmero. Even with her sons' home it was not enough to keep her and Maximus occupied. Having someone to concentrate on was something that felt good to two of them.

Nathan and Elizabeth took Lady home in style. Lady was one pampered pooch. She loved the attention that she got in Italy. It was not going to be so much attention but she was a great girl and her parents loved her.

The first thing they did when they got home was check the place out to make sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. Jason and Milo had checked it out from time to time to make sure that it was safe and that no one was bothering it. Nathan had called a cleaning service clean their home thoroughly before they came home.

"I guess we either need to go grocery shopping or have it delivered. What do you think we should do?"

"I say that we have it delivered and get some take-out food delivered too. I love Italian but I think that some good ole hamburgers would be great right now. Also, we need to get you to the doctor's. You had a great town doctor in Palmero but we need to get you to one of the hospitals here to find you a new ob-gyn."

"You are right. Just give me a day or two before you do that okay. I just want to settle back into our lives. I want to just think about us for the next couple of days and then we can start thinking about our son or daughter. We have about two more months and then we will have someone else depending on us. I love you Nate. You are my world. I just want you to know how much you have changed my life for the better."

"I feel the same way about you Lizzie. You were someone that at first I just wanted to protect from everyone. Every day, I have grown to love and respect you more. You are someone that I dreamed about since I was a teenager. You are so strong, loyal and fierce. When you believe in someone, you believe with your whole heart. I thought that I felt that way about Maxie, but she can't hold a candle to you."

Liz looked at Nate and knew that she was where she was supposed to be. She felt totally at peace and she was so happy to be back in Malibu. She didn't realize how much she missed being home. When they were travelling all over Europe, she missed Malibu but she didn't really know how much till she got home.

The two of them went out on their balcony and watched the sunset on the Pacific. Nate came up behind and put his arms around her. He kissed her softly on her neck and turned her around. The kiss started off soft but soon turned passionate. There were always people around them but now it was just the two of them.

They had already eaten their dinner and put away the groceries. Nate knew that he needed to get some more help around their home because it was taking a lot of Liz to keep up with everything. They had great help before they had to leave town. They had paid them very well but most had to get new employment because they didn't know when they were going to return or if they could return.

The construction company that Nate had were still busy with their flips. They had now gone into the Napa Valley area. There was one of the homes that Nate had fallen in love with and he knew that it would be a great place for one of their friends to buy once the flip was over. He was thinking that Jason and Isabella could move there and start their winery that they wanted to start.

When Liz saw the place, she showed Isabella the house. She told her that it was one of their flips and if she wanted to come to California, the two of them could work together to make it what she and Jason would want.

Isabella had become a great friend to Liz and she knew that Jason was very happy with his life. She knew that this was the way it should be and that seeing the two of them together made her feel better about her life with Nate.

Isabella and Jason came to Malibu a few weeks later. Liz had set up her nursery with everything her son would need. Isabella loved their home. She couldn't wait to see the new place in Napa. Liz had been showing Isabella their house, every step of the way. Now, it was just about finished. Isabella just found out that she and Jason were also having a baby. They were married shortly before Liz and Nate had come home.

Jason had already been by the new place several times to see how the construction was going. Nate kept him up on everything. When the four of them got together at the new place in Napa, it was magic. The house sat on a hundred acres of prime real estate. The grapes were growing and the land was very fertile. The trees were in very good shape and Jason had gotten some great tips from Maximus on what grapes to grow and what makes the best wine.

The house itself was huge for the two of them but they knew that it was going to be filled with lots of love. The house was on the highest part of the property. The balcony from the bedroom had a view that was absolutely breath taking. The vineyards were off to the side and you could see the winery and the stables not far away.

Liz helped Isabella pick what she wanted each room to be for her first home. The one room that she had to have was the mancave for Jason. She knew that her husband had to have a place that he could escape too when things got to be too much. She was going to let him the room of his dreams. He would have a bar fully stocked, large screen television. It was also going to have a pool table, pinball machine and a couple of other surprises.

The room that she wanted to make just for her was the master bathroom. She wanted a one of a kind bathroom that most women would kill for and she knew exactly what she wanted. She fell in love with the master bathroom in Liz's home.

There was a tub that both her and Jason could use for nice long bubble baths. He loved them but that was their secret. There was a big bay window where she could look out at her property. There was a walk-in shower for Jason. It had all the gadgets that make taking a shower fun but functional. There was plenty of room for the two of them in both the tub and the shower.

The master bedroom had a balcony that they could walk out onto and watch everything around them. There were two huge walk-in closets for all their clothing, shoes and accessories. The funny thing was that neither of them were really into too much of that but it looked cool.

The nursery was right next to the master bedroom. Isabella loved the work that Liz did on her nursery so she wanted her to do the nursery once they found out if they were having a son or a daughter.

The other rooms were great too but of course, Isabella had her favorite rooms. The kitchen had everything that wife could ever want. She was a great cook so she knew that the kitchen was the one place that she would be spending most of her time. They had time to get the help they needed before moving into their new place.

Liz and Nate had invited the couple to stay with them until everything was finished and their crew was up and working. Liz liked it because she had Isabella to hang out with till she gave birth. Margaretta and Maximus were coming to Malibu for when Liz gave birth. Nate's mother was coming too.

It was a week before their son was due when the Giambettis came into Malibu. Liesel was already there taking care of her daughter-in-law and grandson. Isabella and Jason had moved into their new place. Isabella spoke to Liz just about every day. It was nice talking to someone who felt like she did. It was a great friendship and Isabella promised to be there in Malibu when Liz gave birth. Liz also promised to be there for Isabella in five months for the birth of her daughter.

Nate was hovering over Liz so much that his mother, had to tell him to give her some room to breathe. Liz had to laugh at how sad he looked when his mother yelled at him. "Nate, it is okay. She is a doctor and she is just trying to help. You are my world and that of our child. Just hold on a little longer and our beautiful son will be here. Let's go for a walk. It will help calm your nerves and it is good for the labor process."

Liz took Nate's hand and the two of the walked down the steps to the beach. It was beautiful and peaceful watching the tide come in. Liz turned a little in her because her side started to hurt. She knew that she was going into labor and then she felt the bag of water break. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Then the labor pains started to come in faster and harder. It was hard to walk back up the steps. She wasn't thinking about that when she suggested the walk.

"Nate, I think our son is planning on making his entrance today. I guess the walk did the trick faster than I thought it would." Nate looked down at Liz's pants and knew that needed to get home quicker than what they were doing.

Nate than picked up his pregnant wife and carried her up the rest of the steps. When they got to the top, Liz was crying. She wasn't sure if it was for the embarrassment or if it was because she was afraid she hurt him due to her being pregnant.

Liesel saw them come up the steps. She put a call into the hospital to tell them that Elizabeth was in labor. She checked Elizabeth out and realized that once the water broke that she was in full labor. They were not going to make it to the hospital.

"Liz, I want to tell you that you are fully dilated and there is no time to get you to the hospital. You are in good hands. I have delivered many babies. Nathan, I need you to get fresh towels and some warm water. We are going to have your son here at home and very soon."

Nathan called up Jason to tell him that Liz was in labor. Jason told him that they were on their way. Nathan said the baby was going to be born at home but it would probably be better to meet them at the hospital.

The Giambettis heard everything that was going on and Margaretta was already in the main house helping take care of Liz. She really did think of Elizabeth as being her daughter. Liz really loved their relationship. It was just like a mother and daughter. She just wished that she had that kind of relationship with her real mom.

The labor was very intense and Liz knew what to do because she was a nurse herself. She knew that she needed to breathe thru the contractions and not fight them. Nathan held her hand and he felt that she was about to break it off. He knew that she really wasn't trying to hurt him but she had a grip when she was in pain.

It was time for her to push and she did a great job. Their son was ready for her entrance. The next push, was she was there. When they heard, him cry they knew that he was fine. When they cleaned him up, they could see that he was perfect.

They got Liz ready to go to the hospital. The ride was wild. Liz was in the back seat with their daughter. Nathan drove and his mother was in the front with him looking over her daughter-in-law and grandson. She was holding him because they needed to get him to the hospital as soon as possible but they still hadn't got their car seat installed yet.

The hospital was very busy with family and friends coming to see the happy parents. Liesel bought her grandson his car seat. Nathan was still a little in shock but once his wife and son were checked out, he felt a lot better. They were both in great shape and everything was the way it should be.

They had decided that their son was going to be named James Nathan West. Everyone was happy for the young couple. Jason and Isabella were excited for Liz and Nate. Isabella became very close when they all lived in Italy. She loved how Liz could look at a blank wall or a house and could figure out how to make it beautiful.

The two of them were in the hospital for just a couple of days and then they were released. Liz had never felt so loved in her life. She had a great husband and a beautiful new son. She felt very blessed.

The Giambettis and Liesel stayed with the young family for the first two months. James was a great baby. He was so sweet and he looked like his father but had his mother's blue eyes. He was going to be a real heart breaker when he grows up just like his daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been ten years since the Liz ran from her wedding to Ric to the arms of the man that she loves most in her heart. Nathan had been her knight in shining armor then and still is her knight. They have a great life in Malibu and they have made themselves a life that Liz could only dream about when she was living in Port Charles.

Her best friend, Emily was married to Nik and they lived in Greece. They have two children. A son who will be the next prince, Spencer and they have a beautiful little girl named Lila Rose. She was the princess of Nik's dream since the two of them first met. She was a bit young for him at the time but he knew that she was the one. They came to California often to see her best friend and to see her brother, Jason.

Jason and Isabella were happily married and had two children. Their daughter, Grace was born five months after James. Then they had a son, Tony. He was a couple years younger than his sister. Grace loved going over to see her best friend, James or JJ.

Liz was still very busy helping with Nate and their construction business. She loved interior design work. She had her own staging company and interior design company. The two went hand and hand with her husband's construction company. She had been feeling very run down and she was hoping that she wasn't getting the flu.

James was at school when Liz met Nathan for lunch. She had not been eating well and so when she made it into the restaurant, she was starved. She sat down in their booth and promptly passed out. Nate helped give her some water. There was a doctor that was eating nearby and he came over to see if he could help her. The doctor was an ob-gyn and asked if she was pregnant. She said no but was feeling run down.

"Here is my card. My office is right around the corner. When you have something to eat and feel a little better, just come over to my office and I will take you right in and see what is going on. I believe that you might be pregnant."

Liz and Nathan thanked the young doctor and said that they would be over when they finished eating. Liz was starting to feel better when she did eat. Once they finished they went to the doctor's around the corner from the restaurant.

"Hi, I am Dr. Stone. Let's get some lab work done on you and see what is going on."

Liz went in and had some blood drawn. She then went to wait for the results in the waiting room. Dr. Stone had seen some of his patients and then came back to talk to the couple in the waiting room.

"I want to congratulate the two of you. Mrs. West, you are pregnant. I had a feeling about you and I hope that the two of you are happy about that."

"Thank you, Dr. Stone. We are happy about this. We have a son who is eight years old and had been trying for a while but decided it was in god's hands when we had another child. I guess that now is the time for that. I would like it if you continue to be my doctor? I hope that you are accepting new patients. My last ob-gyn has retired and I needed to find a new one. I think that I was at the right place at the right time."

"I would be happy to be your doctor. Just see my receptionist and make an appointment for two weeks from now. It was very nice to meet the two of you and welcome."

Liz went and made the appointment. Nathan was so relieved that she was sick with the flu or worse. They had been wanting another child and now was the time. Nathan drove Liz home but he had to be back to work for a meeting.

"I want you to take the rest of the day to relax. I will bring home dinner for the three of us. I can't wait to tell JJ that he will be a big brother. I love you so much. I have to go but remember how much I love you."

"I feel the same way. Go so you can come back home faster."

When Nathan was out, he had flowers sent to the house. He was always doing something sweet like that. JJ came home from school and saw the flowers his father sent his mother. "You are both too sweet. I think I am going to run away from home before you warp me into being a sweetheart too. I want to be more like Grandma. She doesn't take any prisoners."

"I think that you will be safe from our sweetness when I tell you that you are going to be a big brother. You need to protect your little brother or sister from all our sweetness. You are sweet too even though you won't admit it. I know that you will be a great big brother."

The pregnancy was easy for everyone involved. Liz found out that she was going to have a daughter. She was so happy about that because now, she had someone that she could dress up and take her to do girly things. Nathan had JJ and she will have Natalie.

The family was now complete. Liz and Nathan were big supporters of the arts in the area. Their children grew up knowing that their parents truly loved and cared for them. They never did get to meet Liz's parents but they had the Giambettis. They were the parents that Liz had always wanted. Liesel was there too. She moved to Malibu and lived next door to her son when JJ was born.

The Giambettis came to California, a couple of times a year to see Liz, Nathan and their children. The West family also went to Palmero to see them too. Isabella and Jason were doing great in Napa. Their vineyard was one of the top producers in the country. They were always inventing new wines. Isabella became a great wine tester. She knew how to find the perfect grape and the perfect combination to make a great wine.

Emily and Nic came to California often with their children. Emily missed seeing her best friend and they a beach house a few doors down from them. When they weren't visiting, they had family or friends use the beach house.

The lives and loves of Elizabeth were finally brought together for the wedding of their son, James to Grace. The two of them had been friends from when they were babies. They became friends and it never ended. It was crazy how Jason's daughter and Liz's son made the two of them family.

They had always been friends and lovers but now they were truly family. Nathan was very proud of how his son grew up. JJ had decided that he wanted to work at the winery in Napa with his wife, Grace. Liz knew that JJ loved going to Napa and helping his uncle Jason with the grapes. He had been that way since he was six years old. Grace wanted to work with her mother in the testing part of the winery. Liz knew that her son was where he was supposed to be in life. She was happy because she knew that he loved his wife and he loved his work.

Their daughter, Natalie took after her mother. She looked just like Liz but she wanted something different from her parents. She wanted to model and act. She started acting lessons when she was just starting school. When she was six, she was in her first movie. She had done over fifty commercials by then.

Liz and Nathan looked at their lives and knew that life only got better once they were married and having children. They would never think about changing their lives for anything.


End file.
